Tú y mis circunstancias
by Hermione-weasley86
Summary: Oneshot TERMINADO. Bellatrix consigue siempre lo que quiere, y si quiere a Remus, lo tendrá ¿Alguien lo duda acaso? :::Editado, leer nota:::


_**Disclaimer:** Nada en absoluto es mío, ni si quiera el argumento, porque como no tiene pues no hay caso. Los argumentos y yo estamos en crisis. Os informaré del progreso de nuestras relaciones. El asunto es que después de la publicación de este one-shot voy a seguir en el mismo estado económico._

**Advertencias: **aviso de que esto no se parece nada a lo que he publicado hasta ahora, es un poco más "crudo" y contiene referencias sexuales, así que si algo de esto no os agrada, pues mejor no leáis. De hecho estoy convencida de que a más de un lector asiduo no os va a gustar, pero bueno, no se puede tener contento a todo el mundo. Puede que la próxima si os agrade.

Hay un trozo, un poco más fuerte, pero que es perfectamente omitible, lo escribiré en cursiva para que aquellos de vosotros que no gustéis del lemon (aunque es muy, muy suavecito) no lo tengáis que leer. Por favor, si no os gusta no lo leáis, espero no encontrarme ningún review que me acuse de introducir esto en el fic, porque he avisado. Dicho esto, un besito a todos y espero que si lo leéis os guste

_**Al reto de Joanne Distte en Story Weavers:**_

**TÚ Y MIS CIRCUNSTANCIAS**

A pesar de estar en pleno junio, la temperatura era muy agradable en Hogwarts. Incluso, en el castillo, hacía frío. Esas viejas paredes de piedra nunca se calentaban lo suficiente.

De todas formas estar en la biblioteca era exasperante: los pergaminos y los libros eran mucho menos atractivos que los dorados rayos de sol y el olor a césped y árboles que se filtraban a través de las ventanas abiertas. Si estar de exámenes no era un suplicio suficiente, el clima tenía que ponerse cruel y ensañarse con los estresados alumnos.

Remus Lupin, un joven mago de aspecto enfermizo pero con un halo de misterio y timidez que le hacían atrapante y atractivo, suspiraba una vez cada dos minutos a la vez que miraba lánguidamente a través de la ventana. Sus pensamientos eran una salmodia constante

James y Sirius estarán fuera, tirados en la hierba o molestando al Calamar Gigante para que les lance chorros de tinta. Estarán pasándolo en grande. Y aquí estoy yo, como un imbécil, aprendiéndome mil pociones que llegado el momento no sabré hacer y/o me saldrán mal y/o harán que explote la escuela… ¡Soy imbécil, imbécil, imbécil!

Pero Remus era perseverante. Y a pesar de todo seguía estudiando y considerando la posibilidad de pasar del ateísmo a profesar tres o cuatro religiones a cuyos respectivos dioses pudiera rezar para conseguir el milagro del aprobado en Pociones que necesitaba.

Levantó la vista por enésima vez, pero esta vez se había obrado un cambio en el paisaje. Una joven de enormes y perturbadores ojos y con una melena negra y lustrosa le observaba desde la silla que estaba enfrente de la suya. No la había visto llegar.

- Bellatrix- murmuró Remus un poco sobresaltado.

La joven sonrió de manera enigmática, curvando los labios de una manera que hizo que a Remus se le erizara la piel del cuello.

- ¿Quieres algo Black?- preguntó el licántropo volviendo a sus apuntes e intentando recuperar su postura indiferente.

Bellatrix le quitó con un rápido gesto los apuntes de entre los dedos.

- Me gusta que me hagan caso- habló por primera vez, con una voz profunda y aterciopelada- Y llámame Bellatrix.

- Creo que te seguiré llamando Black- contestó el chico recuperando sus apuntes y aguantando la mirada desafiante de la morena.

- No era una petición- susurró la joven acercando su dedo índice al cuello del licántropo y dibujando un círculo.

Remus se levantó de la silla y se alejó rápidamente hacia uno de los pasillos de las profundidades de la biblioteca.

Bellatrix suspiró con un deje de cansancio antes de levantarse para seguirle. Era una depredadora. Y una depredadora no deja escapar a sus presas tan fácilmente.

Él apoyó la espalda contra una de las estanterías polvorientas y se sujetó la cabeza con las manos. Bellatrix le iba a volver loco, iba a conseguir que le encerraran en San Mungo. Por algún extraño motivo que se alejaba de su comprensión parecía haberse encaprichado de él y aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para salirle al paso y envolverle con toda su aura de un sensualismo salvaje. Y él sucumbía, por mucho que intentaba evitarlo acababa cayendo en las redes de la joven.

- Remus no me gusta que te escapes de mí, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

El chico volvió la cabeza para ver a la morena, cortando la única salida posible del pasillo.

- Vete a la puta mierda- murmuró el licántropo cerrando los puños- ¿Quieres dejarme en paz?

- Es obvio que no- contestó ella con una risa ligera y avanzando lentamente hacia él. El cuerpo de Remus empezaba a temblar- Incluso cuando te domina la rabia eres tan frágil…- pasó una mano por su pelo claro.

Remus la tomó por la muñeca e intentó mirarla de forma amenazante.

- Suéltame- ordenó la morena de forma impasible.

Él obedeció enseguida. Odiaba a Bellatrix, la odiaba con todas sus fuerzas porque conseguía dominarle. Se volvió a apartar de ella.

- ¿Qué quieres de mí?- exclamó enfadado- ¿¿Qué coño quieres? ¡Dímelo y te lo daré con tal de que desaparezcas por fin de mi vida!

Ella volvió a reírse de esa manera tan desconcertante y le encaró de nuevo, tomando su barbilla con una mano.

- Alguien aquí es poco perspicaz, y no soy yo Lupin. Quiero tu inocencia y tu rabia pueril, y esos ojos llenos de miedo y esperanza. Te quiero a ti. Y yo siempre consigo lo que quiero.

Remus le sostuvo la mirada, pese a que sus rodillas empezaban a flaquear. Bellatrix soltó su barbilla y lo empujó hacia sí misma estirando de la túnica. Con una delicadeza sublime acarició con la punta de la lengua los labios carnosos del licántropo, dibujando pequeños círculos y obligándole a entreabir los labios por donde coló de nuevo su fugitiva lengua, acariciando suavemente su paladar y la lengua estática del chico, que parecía una estatua de sal. Bellatrix besó entonces su labio superior y el inferior, succionando levemente, y Remus no pudo aguantar ni un segundo más. Después de emitir un gruñido ronco, la encerró entre sus brazos y con un rápido empujón la apoyó contra una de las estanterías, que se tambaleó ligeramente.

Remus le devolvió el beso con premura y toda la necesidad que le había dejado Belatrix con ese primer contacto. Ella rodeó su cuello mientras el joven le levantaba la túnica hasta la altura de las caderas y ella presionaba su pelvis contra la de él, gesto que provocó un nuevo gruñido ronco. La mano del joven se deslizó rauda entre los pliegues de tela negra encontrando su objetivo dentro de un sujetador oportunamente desabrochado por su dueña.

- Remus

El licántropo reconoció la voz de Sirius y se separó de Bellatrix rápidamente, con los sentidos aturdidos y mareado. Miró en todas direcciones pero no encontró a su amigo. Ella chasqueó la lengua disgustada mientras se acomodaba la ropa. Menuda interrupción.

- Esta noche, en el aula de Futurología- dijo Bellatrix viendo que Remus se apresuraba a salir del pasillo.

- No iré- contestó Remus en susurros, sin girarse.

- No te engañes, claro que vendrás.

Remus apretó los puños y salió del pasillo. No tardó en encontrar a Sirius.

- Eh tío ¿Dónde te metías?- le susurró- Tienes mal aspecto.

- Vámonos- contestó Remus, aún exaltado

Sirius se encogió de hombros y asintió. Cuando Remus hubo recogido todas sus cosas salieron de la regia biblioteca y Sirius le empezó a contar la aventura de esa tarde: colarse en los baños de las Slytherin. Por lo visto Lily se había enterado y después de un intento fallido de capar a James se había encerrado en su habitación, y James estaba ocupado suplicándole a la puerta que le perdonara.

- ¡Hostia!- exclamó el moreno cuando iban a subir las escaleras- Tengo que coger un libro de la biblioteca para la pelirroja…

- ¿Te acompaño?- se ofreció Remus sin muchas ganas

- No, ve subiendo.

El licántropo asintió aliviado y siguió su camino hacia la habitación.

Sirius esperó un par de segundos y en vez de volver a la biblioteca tomó un camino directo a las mazmorras, cambiando la expresión jocosa que había lucido hasta ese momento por una mucho más fiera e inquietante. No tuvo que esperar mucho para ver venir a Bellatrix, avanzando sola con esa forma de caminar segura y seductora. Le salió al paso pillándola por sorpresa.

- ¡Primito!- exclamó- Siempre es un placer verte…

- Deja en paz a Remus, Bellatrix.

La chica clavó sus ojos en los de su primo, que aguantó sin ningún esfuerzo.

- Os he visto en la biblioteca

- ¿Y estás celoso?- preguntó ella ladeando la cabeza- Lo siento, pero acostarme contigo no está entre mis planes- intentó esquivar a Sirius, pero éste le volvió a cortar el paso- ¿Me permites?

- Bellatrix… Sé que eres una zorra y me da lo mismo. Por mi te puedes pasar por la piedra a toda la escuela, incluyendo a Filch, si es que no lo has hecho ya, pero a Remus le dejas en paz.

La morena, lejos de asustarse, se echó a reír.

- Oh, o sea que quieres a Remus todo para ti. No te preocupes, te lo devolveré bien entrenado y casi nuevo.

Sirius volvió a mirarla ferozmente y la tomó de la muñeca, retorciéndosela en un rápido gesto que la obligó a girarse.

- Basta de broma Bellatrix. Estoy hablando muy en serio.- dijo antes de soltarla.

Bellatrix retrocedió acariciándose la muñeca dolorida.

- No vuelvas a tocarme

- No me obligues a hacerlo.

La chica volvió a dibujar la sonrisa que aturdía tanto a Remus.

- Lupin es mayorcito. Él hará lo que crea conveniente. Y ahora déjame pasar.

Sirius la miró un par de segundos y se apartó del camino. Bellatrix volvió a acercarse y cuando llegó a su altura le dio un rodillazo en la entrepierna que hizo que el moreno se tambalease de dolor, pero supo contenerse, sujetándose con una mano a la pared. Bellatrix le acarició la mejilla.

- Esto te recordará que no es bueno intentar hacerme daño.

Y desapareció por el pasillo, altiva y dominante. Sirius, como ya se temía, supo que sólo podría confiar en el buen criterio de su amigo

:3)….. :3)….. :3)

De noche, los pasillos que parecían alegres y acogedores, pasaban a ser oscuras y largas grutas, llenas de ruiditos espeluznantes. Pero Remus tenía el ánimo templado para estas cosas, además, no era la primera vez que se paseaba fugitivamente por la escuela de noche. Si se estremecía no era por miedo, ni siquiera por frío: era por lo que le esperaba al final de su pequeña "excursión". Era tarde. Seguramente demasiado tarde, Bellatrix no parecía ser paciente. Se habría ido y él no tendría que enfrentarse al dilema que llevaba martilleándole la cabeza toda la tarde. Aún notaba los efectos de su encuentro en la biblioteca; demasiada adrenalina liberada demasiado rápido.

La escalerilla plateada estaba esperándole, ya preparada. Dudó unos segundos antes de subir. El aula estaba a oscuras, pero podía ver perfectamente una silueta femenina recortada en la ventana, por la que pasaba la tenue claridad de la luna.

- Llegas tarde

La inconfundible voz de Bellatrix rompió el silencio casi antinatural del aula, que conservaba aún la pesada atmósfera de las esencias que usaba la profesora en sus clases.

- Sólo he venido ha decirte que… que no estoy interesado en venir y que me marcho.

Pero los pies de Remus seguían clavados en el suelo. La joven se giró y empezó a reírse de nuevo.

- Vamos Remus ¿De verdad te crees eso que dices?

Remus giró la cabeza hacia un lado porque notaba la intensidad de la mirada de Bellatrix clavada en él. ¿Se lo creía? ¿De verdad se lo creía? ¿O una vez más había hecho lo que Bellatrix había querido?

Ella se levantó y caminó hacia él. Le obligó a mirarla a la cara, ahora más definida.

- Al final tanto tiempo intentándote convencerte a ti mismo para no venir no ha servido para nada…- deslizó uno de sus dedos hasta el primer botón abrochado de la camisa del licántropo- Nos has hecho perder unos instantes preciosos.

Remus se apartó ligeramente

- No quiero hacer esto- susurro ferozmente

- Ah, ah… no DEBES hacer esto. Pero lo vas a hacer. Y lo sabes. Sino no estarías aquí

Él se sintió dominado por su seguridad y por el roce de su mano que ahora descansaba como una garra sobre su pecho.

- Estoy molesta contigo porque me has hecho esperar…- ronroneó ella deslizando su mano hasta el botón de los pantalones- Espero que me sepas recompensar debidamente…- acarició la tela y la cremallera con sumo cuidado y Remus volvió a emitir un gruñido y se abalanzó sobre la garganta de la joven haciéndola proferir a ella también un gemido por el gesto inesperado.

Remus la levantó por la cintura mientras ella empezaba a deshacerse de la molesta ropa del licántropo. Ambos cayeron entre la mullida masa de cocines y puffs arrinconados en una de las esquinas de la clase.

_Las manos de Bellatrix recorrieron habilidosamente los botones de la camisa de Remus, mientras él, menos delicadamente, le subía la túnica y la falda que llevaba debajo, demasiado ansioso como para reparar en botones o cremalleras. Ella, molesta por tanta precipitación, le giró con un gesto rápido y de puso a horcajadas encima de él y guió las manos del joven hasta sus senos mientras emitía un siseo con la boca para que el licántropo se tomase las cosas con calma._

_- Paso a paso- susurró con la voz ronca._

_Remus sonrió torvamente y se deshizo con rapidez de la túnica, la blusa y el sujetador de la chica y se incorporó para besar y morder la fina piel de su cuello y sus turgentes pechos. Bellatrix gimió suavemente y se inclinó encima del chico para lamerle el cuello y la línea de la garganta, mientras sus manos volvían a entrar en el pantalón del chico y acariciaban la erección del muchacho, cuya respiración se empezaba a acelerar._

_Remus volvió a ponerse encima de ella pese a las protestas de Bellatrix, acalladas cuando las manos del licántropo, después de quitarle la falda, se deslizaron dentro de su ropa interior y empezaron a palpar con suavidad pero decisión su intimidad. Ella arqueó la espalda presa de la excitación mientras Remus besaba y lamía la cara interna de sus muslos y cada vez se sentía presa de una excitación mayor._

_Bellatrix se deshizo rápidamente de los pantalones y los boxers de Remus y recorrió con su lengua toda la desnudez del joven, con una paciencia exquisita que estaba haciendo que enloqueciera. Besó su abdomen, sus ingles y frotó con suavidad su masculinidad. Él no pudo esperar muchomás para entrar dentro de ella._

Hicieron el amor más de una vez, mientras seguían explorando sus cuerpos desnudos, sin intercambiar ni una sola palabra, sólo gemidos de placer y ansias

Poco antes del amanecer cayeron rendidos, sudorosos y respirando entrecortadamente. Bellatrix se quedó dormida con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y Remus, después de observarla largamente y ver las marcas que le había dejado por todo el cuerpo, decidió que debía irse. No eran amantes. Ni si quiera se conocían bien. Esas horas sólo habían sido el desenlace a la pasión irracional que hacían desatar el uno en el otro y por lo tanto no era lo adecuado. No debía echarse junto a ella.

Pero lo hizo.

Cuando Bellatrix despertó, una hora después, lo primero que vio fue el rostro apacible de Remus, cerca del suyo. Se sobresaltó. Ése desde luego no era su estilo, quedarse dormida entre los brazos de un hombre, como una vulgar y ñoña amante.

Miró contrariada a Remus, pues había sido culpa suya, y volvió a descubrir aquello que le hacía irresistible: su inocencia, su valor, su confianza ciega… Todo lo que quizás ella no tenía. Le acarició el pelo. Esto parecía habérsele escapado un poco de las manos

- Bueno señor Lupin, creo que aquí se acaban nuestros negocios- susurró suavemente- Por lo que veo, usted puede ser una inversión peligrosa a largo plazo, si me descuido…

Y tras sonreír por su propia gracia, se deshizo suavemente del brazo de Remus y se vistió rápidamente.

:3)….. :3)….. :3)

En toda la escuela se respiraba felicidad, o por lo menos alivio. Con los exámenes acabados y a un par de días de empezar las vacaciones, los jardines de la escuela estaban llenos de estudiantes ociosos y las salas comunes eran una fiesta continua, contrastando con el silencio y la concentración que dominaba la escuela hasta hacía escasos días.

Los merodeadores, Lily y algunos Gryfindor más jugaban a voleibol con una red improvisada. El equipo de Lily, compuesto exclusivamente por chicas, estaba machacando a los chicos que lo tenían difícil para recuperar su orgullo viril. Ni que decir tiene que se estaban echando las culpas los unos a los otros y en realidad todos jugaban igual de mal.

Justo en ese instante James y Sirius se estaban peleando por una pelota mal colocada y Remus llevó los ojos al cielo en señal de desesperación. Para su sorpresa descubrió a alguien mirando desde una ventana del primer piso, alguien que le miraba directamente a él. Bellatrix.

Cuando se despertó en el aula de futurología días atrás, solo, comprendió dos cosas. La primera es que el acoso de Bellatrix se había acabado por fin, y que todo volvería a ser normal. La segunda cosa era que la palabra _normal_ no significaba _igual que antes._ Y no se equivocaba.

Sonrió y levantó la mano en señal de saludo, la morena contestó con un parco movimiento de cabeza antes de desaparecer entre las sombras del castillo.

- ¿Qué coño haces Remus? Así es normal que no demos ni un punto-protestó Sirius.

- Sólo estaba saludando a una amiga- se excusó el licántropo sonriendo y volviendo al partido.

Bellatrix notó que alguien la observaba antes de apartarse de la ventana.

- Cualquiera que te viera podría empezar a pensar mal, Bella.

La chica se volvió para clavar su fría mirada en su compañero de casa.

- ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que espiarme, Severus?

El muchacho se acercó a ella, negando con la cabeza.

- En realidad, no… ¿Enamorada de Lupin? Te creía sin gusto, pero no sin estómago también.

- ¿Enamorada yo?- contestó la chica impasible- Por favor, sabes que no puedo enamorarme Severus. Sólo estaba lamentándome.

El joven alzó las cejas, con un gesto interrogante, mientras Bellatrix le tomaba del brazo y le guiaba hasta su sala Común.

- ¿Y puede saberse de qué?

- De que a veces conozcamos a personas que nos hagan dudar sobre qué es lo importante en esta vida ¿No crees que es un engorro, Severus?

Él asintió con falso cansancio.

- Un engorro ciertamente. ¿Te apetece un té?

- Me apetece.

Y la pareja desapareció por uno de los interminables pasillos, habiéndose explicado muchas cosas sin usar las palabras.

**FIN**

_¡HOLA! Que sepáis todos que estáis hablando con una mujer momentáneamente libre. ¡Por fin he acabado los exámenes! ¡Sí! Y aunque aún no sé todas las notas, no me fueron tan mal. De momento soy una mujer aprobada también. Y he escrito esto entre ayer y hoy, porque mis dedos tenían mono de teclado. No es que está cien por cien satisfecha con el resultado, pero estoy entrando en una especie de etapa que consiste en probar cosas distintas y como no tengo intención de escribir nada largo, puede que veáis más de un experimento de estos por aquí. Por favor sed sinceros con lo que os ha parecido , vuestras opiniones me ayudan muchísimo a la hora de mejorar._

_Sé que no se parece a nada que haya escrito antes, así que no sé si os va gustar. Gracias por seguir aguantándome! _

_Bueno dedicado a Joanne por ser ella quien propuso el reto, y a todas las que estéis, hayáis estado o vayáis a estar con la selectividad. También a mi novio, por aguantarme durante los exámenes demostrando más paciencia que un santo. Y a Mary y Helen que aún tienen que hacer algún examen. Mucha suerte y no os preocupéis que no es para tanto jejejeje. Y a Pedrosa por haber vuelto a ganar: DANI WE LOVE YOUUU!_

_Besitos_

_Hermione Weasley 86_

_M.O.S, M.L.L._

_Escritora Weaver_

_Prefecta de Ravenclaw HA_

_Miembro de la Orden del Fénix (ja,ja)_

_Amiga por correspondencia de una mortífaga ex novia de Voldemort_

_Ex eterna estudiante _

_Ex amargada por los exámenes_

_Ociosa y sin más ocupación que observar el vuelo de las moscas_


End file.
